Doomed From The Start
by dbzfan102
Summary: Enter Uchiha Suzume 14 year old Jounin who becomes promoted to Anbu Blacks Ops while heading to meet the Hokage, Suzume bumps into a depressed Hatake Kakashi who is also going to meet the Hokage for similar reasons. However what's Suzume's story, Why did dream of Dying and what secrets does she hold? Find out in "Doomed From The Start"


A/N: Another Naruto fic with an oc that is not a mary sue she isn't going to be perfect...

Suzume Uchiha

This story takes during the Kakashi Anbu Filler Arc. It includes Kakashi x OC with a tragic ending in mind

Suzume is 14 and Kakashi is 15

Suzume will have the Sharingan however it will be fully matured however I don't have any plans for her to get the Mangekyou Sharingan

Anyway I don't own the Naruto series if i did, some things like Naruto and Sasuke kissing in episode 3 would never happen and Danzo would have died earlier on in the series fucking Danzo.

Reasoning for the pairing: Kakashi has nobody and is forever alone

"Now you die with the rest of the this doomed clan Suzume" Itachi said as he took his katana and plunged it into Suzume's heart. Suzume felt as her life was coming to close her eyes fading in darkness...

Suzume woke up and felt her chest. She was still alive but did she experience a dream just now? "It felt so real, like i actually died…" Itachi killing her and the rest of the clan, What nonsense Itachi was a pacifist he hated war and violence, plus he was one of Suzume's friends. She decided to get up from her bed and freshen up for the day ahead. She went to bathroom and took a shower washing her self making be as clean as one could be. She looked at mirror. Suzume was a very simple girl she never really cared how she appeared only that she had dark hair, onyx colored eyes like the rest of her clan. She exited her bathroom and changed in a simple dark blue battle kimono with the Uchiha crest on the back along with her Hitai-ate put on around her forehead showing her pride of Konoha.

She left her home wishing her parents a good day while she left Uchiha compound and headed towards the village gate to meet up with the hokage about a promotion to Anbu Black Ops. As she continued walking until she bumped in a short boy with silver hair that seem to defy gravity. The boy seemed to have dropped a book titled "How a Shinobi Should Die"

"Watch where you're going"

"I'm sorry, for you being so short!"  
Both argued back and send whose fault it was till both of them they give and went their separate ways, Not knowing that they would soon meet again as partners….

Suzume was a recently promoted Jounin, when she told her parents the news that she made jounin at the age of 13 they were thrilled about her success on her promotion. Now she has news of a new recommendation for Anbu Black Ops after her successes on some s-ranked missions she recently go recommended for anbu black ops. She was on her way to meet the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze about joining the Anbu Black Ops. Making her way to the Hokage mansion and heading the office she realized she wasn't only one to be having meeting the Hokage. It was the same boy from before that she bumped into.

"Hello Lord Hoka...YOU!" Suzume exclaimed loudly

"Are you always this loud? " The boy questioned

"Ahh so i see you both know each other" Minato said while scratching the back of his head

"No we don't we just bumped into each other and got into heated argument about whose fault it was" The boy explained

"JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU ANYWAY!" Suzume demanded

"Hatake Kakashi you?"

"Uchiha Suzume"

Kakashi looked at her ever since Obito he wished he could never hear the last name Uchiha ever since Kakashi became knew as "Sharingan no Kakashi" that last name has brought some much suffering to Kakashi. First Obito than Rin...Rin he recently took the girl's life with his famous jutsu Chidori. If Obito hadn't die then the Chidori wouldn't have killed Rin if Obito's Sharingan and Chidori become one he wouldn't have failed his promise to Obito.

Minato noticed Kakashi's staring and decided to change the subject and bring up the promotions.

"Anyway you both came here for your promotion to Anbu Black Ops" Minato explained

"Hai" Both Kakashi and Suzume replied to Minato

"Well you are to report to this location" Minato explained

" The Anbu Compound is where you will receive your gear''

*Scene Change*

The pair headed towards the Anbu went inside first Kakashi stayed outside for a second to throw out his book "How a Shinobi Should Die" and headed inside the compound towards the Quartermaster to get his Anbu gear.

"Here" An Anbu said as he handed Kakashi a set of anbu gear with a mask

"Arigato" Kakashi thanked the Anbu and head to the locker room the change into his gear.

Changes were going to happen to both of the pair…..

Secrets revealed….

And Romance?

A/N: How was it? Was it good? Do you like it? Do you hate Suzume? Lemme know when you review :D

First Chapter Done


End file.
